phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Sighting 4
Sighting 4 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. After assisting the research team in Unguis Lapis, the Commander reports back to Chief Pentaglass only to discover that the Arkz are once again on the move. They are attacking Molae Venti, a photon rectification station. Pentaglass finds their fascination with the station suspicious, and believes that the site may be somehow connected to the Great Shadow. The Commander is to head out immediately and intercept the Arkz assault. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 21-1 From: Government Mission: The Arkz are attacking Molae Venti, and photon leakages have occurred as a result of the battle. Suppress the Arkz and contain the leakage. Stage: Molae Venti Requirements: Clear Dream Present Party composition: 1v2 Enemy & deck: Break (Last Battle) + Lura (Love Power) Team rules: Defeat both opponents within 15 minutes Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Great Ambition 1 Sighting 4 takes place on the Molae Venti map in a 4x6 grid. The enemy team begins the fight north of the map, with Lura (represented by the orange circle) starting off north while Break (red circle) is stationed east of her. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player. Upon completing this quest, tier 21 will end and the final tier 22 will begin. The Hunter selected for this mission will be selectable again in the grand finale if desired. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: NAME... The Arkz are on the move again, okay? They're at the rectification station on Molae Venti. Just like I told you before, the photon flow here on Ragol is deeply intertwined with the Great Shadow. So, chances are... Molae Venti has something to do with the location of the Shadow. In fact, the Arkz might be attacking Molae Venti because they've noticed something we haven't. Halt the Arkz attack! Okay? If we don't get any hints on the Shadow here, we'll be in big trouble! We can't let the Security Division deal with this! I'm counting on you, NAME! ...... The quest Sighting 4 has been added. Pentaglass: The Arkz might be attacking Molae Venti because they've noticed something we haven't. Halt the Arkz attack! Okay? Karen: Hello, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission. Molae Venti is under attack from the Arkz. Please hurry to the area immediately. ...... The Germ apparently infects people. Somebody brought the Germ to Pioneer 2 a few years ago, and all of our researchers caught it and died. However, one man was just fine. It's possible he had some natural resistance to the Germ... But maybe the Germ was looking for some kind of carrier... Once that man, whose name was Blitz, brought the Germ back, it might have tried to spread far and wide, looking for more carriers along the way, similar to how pollen attaches itself to insects' feet... Well, that's the way I think it works, anyway. Now the human race, attracted by the sweet honey of the Germ, is searching for its whereabouts once again. We'll pinpoint the location of the Great Shadow very soon. Please keep the Arkz from getting in our way. ...... We'll pinpoint the location of the Great Shadow very soon. Please keep the Arkz from getting in our way. Sil'fer: NAME... Just when we're about to track down the location of the Great Shadow, the Arkz begin carrying out more acts of destruction. It seems they are desperate to stop our progress, since we are ahead in knowing where the photon flows intersect. I guess we'll just have to fight them all the way! ...... My chest has been hurting me lately. My feelings have been yo-yoing between warm and dark. So my chest... It's been hurting. It wants to know the truth... I can't bear to look at Ino'lis. How could this happen to such a cute young girl... I know I must go talk to her if I'm her real friend... ...but I just don't have the courage. I mean, losing a loved one through your own mistakes... I know how she feels... all too well... What could I even say to her? What could I possibly say...? Ino'lis: If you're gonna deploy Kranz, then deploy me, too. Don't ask why. Just deploy me... I said, don't ask me why. I want to fight... Why couldn't I help out everybody? Why was I so useless to everybody? Why am I still alive even after being so useless to everybody? Why do I have to bother everyone by being so useless... I'm still alive, right? Why? Why? Why? ...... Please, hurry up, deploy me... Kranz: Hey, what's wrong? I don't know what's up, but you don't look good, all upset like that. ...... What?! The Arkz are destroying our buildings? They're getting pretty desperate, huh? Well, you can leave 'em to me. As long as I'm here, everything's fine. I'll just flick 'em away. Hey... I saw Ino'lis a little while ago. Did I do something bad to her, or what? It's like she's ignoring me or something. I mean... it feels like Ino'lis has changed. She feels different. It's like she's hard to talk to, or she doesn't want anyone near her... Did I do something while I was knocked out? I feel like everybody's hiding something from me. Am I right, or what? Huh? No? ...... Really? ...... Ah, well. I'm sure everything will work out eventually. Gahahahah! Stella: Commander! Commander! Listen nyah! Listen nyah! You know what Glustar did? Huh? Hehe heeeee... Oooh, I can't tell you! But you know what Glustar told me? "I owe NAME a favor, so go ahead and tell him." What's the "favor?" It must be something really good! So I'm gonna go ahead and tell you! Glustar said to me "Let's be family!" He said "Let's be together, forever and ever!" And I said "Okay!" I'm soo happy! That was the first time anything I've ever said that made him happy. I've finally made Glustar happy... Thank you, Commander! Thank you, everyone!! You know what else? We're gonna live in the outside world. It'll be pretty tough, but we decided to do it together, nyah. So I guess it'll be goodbye pretty soon. ...... Nyaaah! That was supposed to be a secret! They'll arrest us if they find out we're going to Ragol, nyah! Glustar told me so. ...But you won't do that, right, Commander? I like you, Commander, nyah. I hope I can see you again sometime. Hehehe! Glustar: I talked to Stella. I told her I was ready... She looked really, really happy! I mean, I'm really happy too, but... Seeing someone that you care for in such a happy mood like that is the best feeling in the world. I'm going to make my dream come true. I'm gonna build a school to help out this hardened world. It all starts with the future! Thanks boss. This is sorta like a keepsake of mine. I'm gonna give it to you. ...Heh, guess this sounds pretty weird, huh...? Well, don't worry! It's nothing that big anyway. ...... Picked up Bonus Card "Harisen"! Glustar: What was that thing? The "Germ?" We're gonna build this huge school on Ragol. I don't want something like that spreading on the surface. We gotta do something about this. Once we find the place, I'm going to rip it apart all by myself. I don't know very much about it, but I don't care if it'll give us better technology. People can die from that stuff, right? I mean, do you think... Do you think we really need that for a happy future? I want to have our students see the future that's waiting for them. A happy future... So once this battle is over, we're going to be leaving here. Let me go, okay? I've got do to this. It's what I've wanted... Promise, boss? Guykild: BZZAAAH... ...... BZZT GZZT... ...... BZZZZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZZZ, BZZT BZZT...! Robot: BEEP! We made up... Guykild came back to me afterwards. He apologized and everything. He said he'd treat me like an equal. BEEP! ...... Guykild's been led along by some order or another all this time. But I think he managed to break the bonds of the command. BEEP! He must have been really lonely, deep down inside. I'm sure he must have struggled with his bonds. BEEP! ...... But he isn't lonely anymore. There's two of us. BEEP! BEEP! Guykild is really serious now. He said "I don't care what the Great Shadow is, I'm going to tear it apart!" BEEP! He's so great! Quest dialogue ---- Break: This place... I'll destroy it! Lura: I won't forgive anyone who gets in Break's way! (After inflicting significant pain upon Break.) Break: Argh! ...Sophia, give me strength! Post-quest dialogue ---- Thanks for your help. We managed to plant a tracking device, which should enable us to locate their hideout. At long last, it looks like we'll finally be able to hunt down the Arkz. We truly appreciate all of your hard work. We'll take over from here. ...Thanks. Security Division Category:Hunters story quests